


cramps, snacks and kisses

by SaturatedLemons



Series: bkak fem au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Period Cramps, Rule 63, genderbent, soft lesbians, t for light cursing and slight mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturatedLemons/pseuds/SaturatedLemons
Summary: Akaashi has cramps, her english homework is boring, and Bokuto is an angel.an alternative title for this could be "1.3k words of lesbians being sappy together because the author is craving sapphic love"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bkak fem au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064567
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	cramps, snacks and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic for haikyuu! i've been in this fandom for a while and i like the show/manga a lot, but i don't see nearly enough wlw fics, so i thought i'd write one myself :,)
> 
> also very slight TW for self-hate?? it isn't really anything and you have to squint to see it but just in case <3

_Ow ow ow ow owwww _, thought Akaashi. She had been peacefully doing her english homework when all of a sudden a headache-worthy period cramp had come out of nowhere. Akaashi glanced at her calendar up on the wall and frowned. She got up from her desk and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and swiftly pulling down her shorts. Sure enough, she saw red. What the hell? she thought. According to her calendar, her period wasn’t supposed to start for another week, and of course it had to come the day before they were going to a week-long training camp.__

____

She doubled over again, another cramp racking her body. Why did she have to be born with a uterus? Why didn’t boys have to deal with this shit? She grabbed a pad from her bathroom cabinet, stuck it in her underwear and hobbled back to her bedroom, turned off the lights letting natural sunlight come in, and lied on her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and stuffed it in between her legs, shutting her eyes and trying to drown out the pain. Forget about the english assignment, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

____

She tried to lull herself into a nap, focusing on the leaves rustling from outside her window in the cool October air. The pain in her lower abdomen got sharp, and she hissed. Hopefully she wouldn’t be in this much agony for the rest of the week. She calmed herself again, taking square breaths and inhaling the scent of her pillow, and after a few minutes she began to doze off. She was almost in a slumber when her phone dinged from her bedside table. 

____

_Who the hell is texting me _? Akaashi groaned and flipped over, turning her phone to face her and squinting at it. It was from Bokuto.__

______ _ _

[From: Koutarou] 18:24  
hiya, keiji!!! watcha doin? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

______ _ _

Akaashi paused for a second before fully rolling over to her side and typing out a reply to her. 

______ _ _

[To: Koutarou] 18:24  
Hello, Bokuto-san. I was doing my english homework but I got some really bad cramps and they were distracting me too much to do any work.

______ _ _

It wasn’t even two seconds before she got replies back.

______ _ _

[From: Koutarou] 18:24  
WHAT?? IM SO SORRY KEIJI THAT SOUNDS AWFUL  
[From: Koutarou] 18:24  
i can come over and bring you soup an stuff!! maybe i can even do ur english for u.... you shouldnt have to go through the pain of cramps (╯︵╰,)

______ _ _

Akaashi gave a weak laugh at that, but then immediately regretted it as sharp pain traveled from her lower back up her spine. She inhaled loudly and groaned into her pillow.

______ _ _

[To: Koutarou] 18:25  
You can come over if you want, but I won’t be any fun. I’m in a lot of pain right now.

______ _ _

[From: Koutarou] 18:25  
that’s ok!! ill make sure to get you all better. do u want me to bring over painkillers?

______ _ _

[To: Koutarou] 18:25  
Yes please. o(TヘTo)

______ _ _

[From: Koutarou] 18:25  
oki, ill be over there in a flash ;)

______ _ _

Akaashi sighed and put her phone back on her bedside table. It wasn’t ideal that she would have another distraction while she was trying to endure her pain, but Bokuto was nice company and she tended to recharge Akaashi’s energy, even if she was exhausting to be around. They had started dating a little over three months ago, and Bokuto was the happiest Akaashi had ever seen her. She improved more on the court, she was more excited to come to school, and every time she saw Akaashi, her eyes lit up. Akaashi loved it, but sometimes she felt like Bokuto could do better, and people at their school weren’t exactly the most accepting of gay couples. Nevertheless, Akaashi loved Bokuto and dating her was even better than she had imagined it the previous year.

______ _ _

Akaashi hugged the pillow closer to her chest, squeezing it with her thighs and taking deep breaths. Bokuto will be over soon, she thought. She’s going to cheer you up, and she won’t leave until you feel better. She sighed and shut her eyes, biting her tongue to not make embarrassing noises.  
Fifteen minutes later, after dozing in and out of short naps, there was a knock at Akaashi’s door. She looked up and blinked a few times. 

______ _ _

“Come in!” she said. Her voice sounded scratchy. 

______ _ _

The door opened cautiously, and yellow eyes met her own. Bokuto was carrying a bag, but quickly dropped it to step in and run over to the bed, flinging herself on top of Akaashi and squeezing her. Akaashi whined, and Bokuto quickly got off of her. 

______ _ _

“Sorry!” she squeaked. Akaashi looked up at her earnestly.

______ _ _

“It’s fine, Kou. Thank you for coming over.”  
Bokuto readjusted herself so that she was sitting down at the side of Akaashi’s bed, and she leaned down to press kisses to her forehead. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

______ _ _

“Like shit.” Akaashi chuckled a bit but then grabbed her stomach, groaning. 

______ _ _

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. I brought you pocky and soup!” Bokuto got up from the bed and picked up her bag, looking inside it. She grabbed some things out of it and laid them on the bedside table. Sure enough, there was a box of strawberry pocky and a can of tomato soup. “Do you also want the painkillers now?” she asked.

______ _ _

“Mmm, yes please,” Akaashi murmured. Bokuto rummaged around in her bag again, pulling out a pill canister. Akaashi grabbed her water bottle from the table and accepted the pills from Bokuto, downing them quickly. “Can we just lie down for a bit?” she asked.

______ _ _

“Ok,” Bokuto said. She climbed over Akaashi and lied down behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling it towards her. She nuzzled into the back of Akaashi’s hair, and Akaashi grabbed her arm and wrapped it around herself more, letting herself be surrounded in Bokuto’s warmth. 

______ _ _

“Ow,” she whispered, another cramp coming.

______ _ _

“Shh, it’s ok,” Bokuto murmured into the back of her head. “It won’t last too long, you’ll be ok.”

______ _ _

“Yeah.”

______ _ _

They stayed quiet, Bokuto occasionally running her hand through Akaashi’s long hair. She had been growing it out for a while, and Bokuto absolutely adored it. It was one of her favorite things in the world to play with it.

______ _ _

Akaashi dozed off after a while, feeling content at the feeling of Bokuto around her, and Bokuto seemed to fall into sleep as well by the way her breaths evened out. They laid together for an hour, maybe more, before a knock came on Akaashi’s door and they both looked up, pulled out of their sleep. Akaashi’s mother was standing in the doorway, a fond look on her face.

______ _ _

“Kou-chan, would you like to stay for dinner? I see Keiji is enjoying your company,” she said, smiling.

______ _ _

“Oh! Yes, that would be very nice! Thank you,” Bokuto replied, her voice groggy.

______ _ _

“Ok, I’ll leave you two on your own now,” she said, stepping out and shutting the door. Akaashi turned over onto her other side, wincing a bit as another cramp hit her, so she could face Bokuto. 

______ _ _

“I’m glad you can stay for dinner,” she mumbled.

______ _ _

“Me too,” Bokuto replied. She pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead before pressing another one to her nose and another one to her cheek and another one under her eye, and soon enough she was peppering Akaashi’s face with kisses all over. Akaashi giggled and tried to squirm away, but Bokuto had an iron grip on her. “I love you, y’know?” she said.

______ _ _

“I love you too, Koutarou,” Akaashi sighed, resting her face on Bokuto’s chest and wrapping her arms around her more. Bokuto pressed a final kiss to her hair, humming into it and nuzzling her face there. “Thank you again for coming over. I don’t deserve you.”

______ _ _

“Yes you do, Keiji. You deserve everything,” Bokuto said, sounding slightly offended.

______ _ _

“Don’t get too sappy on me, will you?” Akaashi snorted.

______ _ _

“I’m just telling the truth.” 

______ _ _

“Whatever.” Akaashi couldn't feel her cramps anymore.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this because i'm a touch-starved lesbian who happens to currently be suffering from period cramps and stress and needed to take it out on fictional characters? you'll never know
> 
> sorry for any mistakes i made, i’m a pretty amateur writer but i hope you enjoyed (*´꒳`*).｡.:*☆


End file.
